


The First Time

by startledstarlight



Series: Sam x Sebastian [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startledstarlight/pseuds/startledstarlight
Summary: Picking up where "Rainy Day Confession" left off, Sam and Sebastian are together now and have been for a little while. Things have gotten hot and heavy between them before, but nothing like this. This experience is a first for both of them.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sam x Sebastian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	1. Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in my Sam x Sebastian series. Reading the first work is not necessary to understand this work, it just explains how they got to this point. *WARNING* For those of you who read "Rainy Day Confessions", this work will be much more explicit. Like, yikes, lol. It's rated explicit for a very good reason. If you're into that sort of thing, awesome (Yoba knows I am), read on! If that's not what you signed up for, that's fine, just go pick a different story to read. I take no offence.
> 
> I'm also breaking this work up into separate chapters. It's at least as long as the last work, maybe even longer, and I just think it's too long to post all at once. However, it is complete, so fear not. I know some people like to write and publish stories chapter by chapter, but I prefer to have a complete story before I post it so I can edit it and make sure it all reads coherently. Anyway, I'm just babbling now, so please enjoy my story!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sebastian are dating now. It's pretty frickin cute.

“Be my boyfriend?” Sam smiles.

Sebastian blushes. The larger boy has him wrapped up in his arms, covered in fluffy blankets, on his bedroom floor. The dim light from the setting sun is the only thing illuminating Sam’s face. Even so, Sebastian can see the sparkle in his eyes. He couldn’t believe today had been real. There are so many thoughts swirling around inside his head, but he chooses to ignore them all. For once in his life, he wants to follow his heart instead of overthinking everything.

“Okay,” he whispers into Sam’s chest, burying his face in his friend’s shirt. His _boyfriend’s_ shirt. The thought flushes his face, and he sincerely hopes Sam doesn’t notice.

Sebastian feels Sam’s face burrow into the crook of his neck as he pulls him in closer. Being held like this is nice. When was the last time Sebastian had been held like this? As a general rule, he doesn’t like being touched. Sam and Abby are his closest friends, and he’d certainly never let either of them touch him like this. Until now. Everything is different now. But it still somehow feels comfortably familiar, like it’s completely natural for the two of them to be sitting together, tangled up like this. Like this is how things are supposed to be.

“So, what are we going to tell our parents?... What are we going to tell the whole town?” Sebastian asks, feeling the nervousness creeping in. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment with his fear, but they’re going to have to do something about it if they want to have a proper relationship, which Sebastian desperately hopes Sam does. “I don’t want to hide forever,” he mumbles.

“I don’t plan to hide at all,” Sam comforts with a stroke of Sebastian’s hair. “We just tell them the truth. It’s really not that strange, no one should care that much. And if they do, we can just run away together,” Sam offers with a laugh. Sebastian can’t tell if he’s being serious or not, but his willingness to stand by Sebastian does comfort him. Maybe everything would be okay. “But let’s worry about that tomorrow. You’ve been through enough today.” Sam gives Sebastian a few pats on the head before shifting him so that they’re facing each other. “What do you say to a movie?”

“Only if it’s a horror movie,” Sebastian replies with a devilish look in his eye. He knows Sam isn’t fond of horror movies, but Sebastian loves them. Something about them helps him to forget about all his problems, and he could really use that right now. He’s answered with a roll of Sam’s eyes, followed by a small smile as Sam sets the movie up. The boys cuddle up in the nest of blankets on the floor and watch scary movies until they fall asleep.

*****

It’s been about a month since that initial night. Most of Sebastian’s worries had been unwarranted. Both of their parent’s took the news pretty well, though they weren’t sure how Sam’s dad would react when he came back from the war. The rest of the people in town also took the news surprisingly well. Some, like Leah and Emily, were even surprised that the boys weren’t already together, which came as a huge shock to Sebastian. He was expecting a lot more resistance to their relationship. Of course, there were a few who seemed a bit grumpy about it, but they were grossly outnumbered. The excitement of their relationship as the latest gossip died down pretty quickly and, for the most part, things had returned to normal. Sam and Sebastian, of course, having a new definition of normal.

The boys had been dating for almost 5 weeks now, and honestly, not too much has changed. They still go to the Saloon every Friday night for pool with Abby, still play Solarion Chronicles in Seb’s basement as a trio, and, of course, Sebastian still spends quite a lot of time alone working on his computer. The novelty is in the little things. Sam greets Sebastian every day with a kiss, which Sebastian is still getting used to. He still blushes every time before returning the gesture. They hold hands everywhere they went, and Sam finds every excuse to pull Sebastian onto his lap. Sam has started sending ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’ messages every day, which Sebastian thinks is the cutest thing. They were doing all the little things that couples did, the things Sebastian had been afraid he would never be able to do.

Honestly, Sebastian is a little disappointed that it took him so long to confess his feelings. Being with Sam is wonderful, and there’s no doubt in Sebastian’s mind that Sam loves him just as much as he loves Sam. It feels like they were made for each other.

Sebastian’s thoughts are interrupted by his text tone. The message is from Abby.

‘You coming out tonight or what?’

 _Shit!_ Sebastian thinks as he realizes the time. It was already 5:30, past the time the three of them usually meet at the Saloon. He saves the few lines of code he had been working on and shuts his computer down, shooting Abby a quick reply.

‘Shit, yeah, sorry, be there soon.’

He pulls his sneakers on and runs upstairs, skipping every other step. No one seems to be around to bother him, so he skirts around the corner into his mom’s shop and towards the front door. He yanks the door open and rushes out, running headfirst into a solid mass of human.

The impact probably would have knocked Sebastian right on his ass if his assailant didn’t reached out to catch him. He’s pulled into the stranger’s arms and hit with a familiar scent, perhaps the most familiar scent. It’s an earthy, musky scent, with slight undertones of clove and orange. It’s Sam. Sebastian looks up into Sam’s shining blue eyes, which are looking back at him with slight concern.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asks a little frantically, pulling away from his boyfriend.

“It’s Friday and you were late to the saloon and I got worried, so I came to check on you. Is everything okay?” Sam’s concern is apparent on his face. Sebastian also notices that Sam seems to be out of breath as a few drops of sweat make their way down the side of his face.

“Sorry, yeah, everything’s fine. I just got caught up in work. I just got Abby’s text and realized what time it was.”

“Oh yeah, she did say something about texting you…” Sam trails off with an awkward chuckle. He grabs at the back of his neck sheepishly and looks off into the sky.

“Sam did you…” Sebastian pauses, not sure if he should ask his question or not. “Did you run all the way here from the Saloon?”

“I maaay have,” Sam retorts, dragging out his words and shifting his eyes around. The answer is obviously yes. Sebastian laughs and Sam smiles at the beautiful sound. Sam is just relieved everything is okay. He has no second thoughts about rushing to Sebastian’s side when something might be wrong.

“Well, since you’re here, shall we go down together?” Sebastian asks offering his hand to his boyfriend. Sam takes it gratefully and the pair make their way back down the mountain.


	2. Back to Sam's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sebastian arrive at the Stardrop Saloon. It's a typical Friday night... until it's not.

Abby harasses Sebastian a bit when they finally arrive, but eventually the night goes on and their usual Friday night activities are in full swing. Sam is losing to Sebastian at pool and Abby is playing some Journey of the Prairie King. She had become especially interested in the arcade game after the new farmer, Lydia, had come to her house and helped her beat the first level. Lydia was much better at the game than Abigail was and if she wanted to have any hopes of playing with the farmer again, she needed to practice.

“Holy shit, Seb! How are you so good at this?” Sam exclaims upon losing his fourth game of the night.

“Guess I’m just good with my hands,” Sebastian retorts with a smirk, lowering his eyelids and giving Sam an exaggerated wink.

“Don’t you start that shit with me,” Sam answers. He tries to sound angry, but a knowing smile makes its way onto his face and both boys laugh.

“Looks like Sam’s buying the next round!” Sebastian declares pompously. “Abby, you want another?” He asks, gesturing to her nearly empty pint glass.

“Did I hear that Sam’s buying the next round?” a chipper voice sounds from the doorway. The trio turns to see Lydia carrying in a tray with four glasses. “Damn, I must have missed that memo. Guess you’ll have to take a rain check, lover-boy.” She winks at Sam and sets the tray down on a nearby table. “Here Abby,” she says as she carries two of the glasses over to the arcade game. Her voice softens subtly when she speaks to Abby. “Getting in some practice, I see. Hoping I won’t show you up so badly next time?” She teases with a wink and a nudge. Sam and Sebastian exchange a knowing smile. Abby tries to hide her blush as she accepts the beverage offered to her.

“Whatever, I need something to do while these two make-out on the pool table,” she deflects with a chuckle, jerking her thumb at the boys. Lydia joins in her laughter.

Sam exaggerates an eyebrow waggle at Sebastian, “sounds like Abby wants to see us make-out, shall we indulge her?” He asks, turning on Seb and trapping him against the pool table.

“In your dreams!” Abby shoots back before making a slew of gagging noises.

“What do you say, can I join you?” Lydia asks Abigail. Abby nods a little sheepishly and the two girls turn back to the arcade game.

“I’m going for a smoke, be right back,” Sebastian announces, to which Sam gives a quick “me, too!” and follows him out of the saloon.

Outside, Sebastian makes his way around the side of the building and lights up a cigarette. As soon as he’s taken a couple drags of it, Sam snatches it out from between his lips, placing it between his own and inhaling.

“I told you, you can just ask,” Sebastian laughs, “I’m happy to give you one.” This is typical behaviour for Sam.

“No way, this is an indirect kiss! Besides, I don’t smoke,” he replies with a coy smile and a wink. Sebastian just laughs and pulls another cigarette out of his pack, lighting it up.

“Ha! And she called _me_ lover-boy,” Sam starts with a chuckle. “Those two flirt way more than we do.”

“In public maybe,” Sebastian adds, a mischievous look on his face.

This catches Sam’s interest. He looks around to make sure the coast is clear before blocking Sebastian against the outside wall of the saloon. He drops his mostly smoked cigarette to the ground, stepping on the embers, and pulls Sebastian’s cigarette from his lips once again. This time, he just holds it between his fingers as he bends down for the real thing. His lips meet Sebastian’s eagerly and they quickly become tangled up in each other. Sebastian slides his tongue impatiently into Sam’s waiting mouth, eliciting the quietest moan from his partner.

Sam is too excited to care that they’re out in the open. _It’s dark enough, anyway,_ he thinks to himself. He drops the cigarette from his fingers and tangles a hand in Sebastian’s jet-black hair. The other hand reaches for his hip, for the spot where his sweatshirt meets his tight black jeans. He fingers his way past the clothing there and runs his hand along the subtle muscle of Seb’s lower back.

Sebastian melts at his touch and begs with his tongue for more. He moves both arms around Sam’s neck to pull him closer, deeper into him. Sam responds by moving his leg between Sebastian’s and gently pressing his knee into Seb’s growing erection.

Seb lets out a tiny whimper as Sam’s kisses make their way down to his chin and then his throat.

“We gotta go right now,” Sam orders, using all his willpower to rip himself away from Sebastian as he adjusts his own erection in his increasingly tight pants.

“Yes sir,” Seb responds in a sultry bedroom voice that drives Sam crazy.

“Did you leave anything inside?” Sam asks, pulling Sebastian by the hand back to the front of the building.

“Nope, did you?”

“Nope, let’s get the fuck out of here,” he responds eagerly, guiding Sebastian back to his house.

“I’ll text Abby and let her know we’re leaving. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the alone time with her _lover-girl_ anyway,” Sebastian mocks as he pulls out his phone.

‘Hey, Sam’s tired, we’re gonna head out for the night’

‘Pfft, yeah, TiReD, like I buy that. You guys didn’t even touch the drinks Lydia bought!’

‘Oh no, whatever shall we do? Guess you guys are gonna have to drink them for us ;) Gotta go, enjoy your night!’

Sebastian is just able to send the last message to Abby before Sam closes his bedroom door behind them, pinning Seb against it, kissing and licking him up and down with less restraint than he had demonstrated before. Sebastian drops his phone, landing with a soft ‘thud’ on the carpet, and has his arms, once again, wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s neck. Sam grabs a handful of Sebastian’s thick hair and uses it to pull Seb’s head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Sam doesn’t hold back this time, his kissing and licking turning into sucking and biting. The wet sound and Sebastian’s hot breath is music to his ears.

“Hey, do you think your mom’s still up?” Sebastian whispers between heavy breaths.

“I doubt it,” Sam breathes, “but maybe we should move away from the door just to be safe.”


	3. First Time Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sebastian make it back to Sam's room and things start getting steamy. Will Sebastian let his nerves get the best of him?

Sam slides his denim jacket off onto the floor and lifts his boyfriend up with ease. Sebastian wraps his legs around Sam’s waist as he carries him to the bed. He’s making no secret of feeling up Sam’s arm muscles as they flex to hold his weight. Sam is surprisingly strong for someone who spends most of his time playing guitar and riding his skateboard around town. He can feel Sam smile through the kiss as he lays him gingerly on the bed.

“You like that?” he asks in a hushed voice, already knowing the answer.

“You know I do,” Sebastian growls back as he grips the collar of Sam’s T-shirt, pressing their lips back together. Sam climbs on top of Sebastian, turning him parallel on the twin-size bed so they can both fit. He slides his knee between Sebastian’s legs again and is pleased when it’s met with a twitch from Seb’s hips.

“Sebby…?” Sam whispers, moving his lips to the smaller boy’s neck, dragging his tongue over the flesh there and leaving tiny red marks with his teeth.

“Nnn, yeah?” Seb moans in response.

“Can we try something new tonight?” He asks impishly, lifting only his eyes to meet his partners.

Sebastian goes red. They’ve made out tons of times. Things often got hot and heavy, and, after a particularly fun night of getting high in Seb’s basement, they’ve jerked each other off a few times, too, but that was the furthest they’ve gone. Honestly, Sebastian was a little nervous to take things further. Not because he didn’t want to (he _did_ ), but because he was embarrassed about his inexperience. Sebastian was still very much a virgin and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the man he loved.

Sam senses his hesitation and sits up to look at him. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you,” he whispers, reaching up to caress Sebastian’s cheek. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We can just do this toni-”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Sebastian interrupts, covering his face with his hands. “I do,” he adds more quietly.

“Then what’s wrong?” Sam asks, concerned. He reaches for Sebastian’s hands, unburying his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m just embarrassed!” Sebastian whisper-yells, flipping himself over underneath Sam, burrowing his face into the pillow. 

“Sebby, what do you have to be embarrassed about?” Sam asks with genuine confusion, “I would never laugh at you or make fun of you, trust me. I love you. I’ll take care of you.” 

Sebastian’s voice comes muffled from the pillow, “I do trust you I just don’t trust myself. What if I make a fool of myself? I’ve never done these kinds of things before, Sam.”

“And you think I have?”

Sebastian cautiously lifts his face from the pillow and looks at Sam over his shoulder. “Haven’t you?”

“No way!” Sam laughs. “I told you I wasn’t interested in love before you. And I definitely wouldn’t do anything with someone I didn’t love. You’re my first, too, Sebastian.” He reaches out to stroke Sebastian’s face, soothing him with his gentle eyes. Sebastian can feel his honesty. He turns very red and tries to hide the smile that’s tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Oh,” is all he responds.

Sam tugs him back around right so they’re facing each other again. He places a gentle kiss on Sebastian’s forehead.

“So, what do you say, baby?” Sam prompts, placing more delicate kisses around Sebastian’s face and neck.

“…Okay,” Sebastian breathes, face reddening in response. “What do you have in mind?”

“Don’t worry, I think you’ll like it,” Sam answers in a low voice. “And you don’t have to do anything, just lay back and relax, okay?” Sebastian can feel the smile on Sam’s face as he brushes it against his ear. His ears are burning up and, for some reason, Sam finds it very sexy. He finds everything about Sebastian to be sexy.

“Okay, baby?” he encourages, caressing the other side of Sebastian’s face. As eager as he is, and as much as he wants this, he needs to hear Seb say he wants it, too. Sam would never forgive himself if he forced himself on the one he loved. He wants Sebastian to feel safe and cared for by him, not taken advantage of.

As nervous as Seb may be, he also can’t deny the primal desire he’s feeling right now. And he trusts his boyfriend wholeheartedly. Sam will take care of him, he knows it.

“Okay,” he confirms.

With the green light, Sam is right back on top of him, sliding his tongue into his mouth, reveling in the soft moans slipping from Seb’s lips. Sam’s been waiting for this moment. He’s been studying what to do to make Sebastian feel good and now he’s eager to finally put his knowledge to use.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Sam asks with a heavy breath, pausing only for that moment before getting lost in him again. Sebastian reaches up for Sam’s hair and grabs a fistful of the surprisingly loose locks, tangling his fingers in and pulling his boyfriend in closer.

 _Fuck_ , he loves kissing Sam.

He loves the way Sam takes control, the way he’s strong but gentle, the way he holds him so tightly, like he’s afraid to let go. Sebastian drinks in the glory of the moment, turning his mind over to instinct. He lifts his leg slightly until it brushes up Sam’s thigh and makes contact with his erection, eliciting a deep and needy moan from the younger boy.

“ _Seb_ ,” He breathes before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Sebastian’s collar bone. Sebastian let’s out a soft whimper. He tugs slightly at the hair still firmly in his grasp as Sam slides his hands underneath Sebastian’s shirt.

His fingers glide across Sebastian’s warm skin, searching for their target. He finds it, the tiny, soft mound of flesh on Sebastian’s chest. Sam can feel Seb’s breathing hitch as he toys with his nipple, rolling it around between his fingers. He plays with one, first, then ventures over to the other, so it doesn’t feel neglected.

His impatience gets the best of him and he tugs Sebastian’s shirt up and over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds consent very sexy, be like Sam.


	4. Oral Sex Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it best.

Sam pauses a moment to run his eyes over his boyfriend’s exposed torso, following is gaze with his fingertips. Sebastian shudders a bit under his touch. He’s glad it’s dark in here, hopefully Sam can’t see how red his face is becoming. Sam can, but he keeps it to himself. He doesn’t want to make Sebastian uncomfortable, and besides, he thinks it’s very cute.

The pause only lasts a second before Sam gets back to work terrorizing Sebastian’s chest. He moves a hand up to his erect nipple again and fondles it between his fingers. This time he brings his mouth to the other side of Seb’s chest, licking and sucking his way towards Sebastian’s other nipple. When he arrives, he takes it in his mouth, and Sebastian brings a hand to his mouth to cover his gasping breath. Sam twirls his tongue around Sebastian’s nipple, flicking it gently every few seconds.

Sam, who’s body is hovering over Sebastian, gently lowers himself down, pressing himself into his partner. He can feel Sebastian’s erection beneath his stomach. He makes subtle thrusting motions as he continues to fondle Seb’s chest, rocking back and forth slightly to produce some friction between them. This gets Sebastian going, and he begins panting and squirming under Sam’s weight.

“ _Sam…”_ he begs breathlessly, the anticipation killing him.

“I’m right here, Sebby,” Sam reassures, moving his hand from Seb’s chest to find his hand. He tangles their fingers together and gives him a little squeeze.

He trails his tongue down from Sebastian’s chest, down his stomach, landing on his hips. He begins nipping and sucking as he reaches down between their bodies to unbutton Seb’s jeans. He’s answered with a needy whine from his boyfriend that is one of Sam’s favorite sounds. He pulls himself off Sebastian, making room to slide the older boy’s jeans off, tossing them haphazardly on the floor beside the bed.

Sebastian is laid out in front of him, practically naked. _This work of art is all mine,_ Sam revels. He wastes no time dawdling as he catches a desperate glance from Sebastian.

As nervous as Seb may have been in the beginning, it was now taking all his self-control to not beg Sam to touch him. Sam’s everything felt _so good_. It was intoxicating. _He_ was intoxicating.

Sam smiles contently to himself, proud of the condition he’s put his boyfriend in, and brings his face down to meet the tent in Sebastian’s boxers. All at once, he presses into Seb’s erection, gripping his thighs and mouthing at his desperate cock through the fabric.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Sebastian as he shoots up in surprise, grabbing at Sam’s head between his legs.

“ _Sam!_ ” He exclaims breathlessly, but the younger boy doesn’t stop. He simply reaches a hand up to Sebastian’s chest, pushing him back down onto the bed, never once breaking his mouth away from its task.

Sebastian falls back on the bed, squirming around with pleasure. Sam lands a hand on Sebastian’s hip, grounding down to hold his boyfriend firmly in place. The other hand reaches for the waistband of Seb’s underwear and he runs his fingers along its inside for a moment, teasing his partner before sliding the shorts down.

Sebastian’s cock springs eagerly out of his boxers, the tip dripping with pre-cum. Sam watches as the whole thing twitches and a perfect drop of creamy liquid spills over the side. He eagerly tongues for it, catching it at the base and licking up the entirety of Sebastian’s shaft.

Sebastian stifles a heavy moan as he digs his fingers into the mattress by Sam’s head. He tries reminding himself to be quiet because Sam’s family is all asleep somewhere else in the house, but it’s just so damn difficult with Sam tonguing his cock like that. He finds his moans to be uncontainable and he reaches a hand up to his mouth to try and suppress them.

Meanwhile, Sam is having the time of his life ravishing his partners cock with his tongue. He never thought the act would be this enjoyable from this end, but the way Sebastian reacts to every little touch is so unbelievably satisfying.

But he’s had enough teasing. In one swift, sloppy motion, he takes the entirety of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, right down to the root. Sebastian’s body lurches, half from surprise, half from the head-spinning pleasure of the feeling. He can feel the back of Sam’s throat contract and expand over the tip of his dick. He can feel Sam’s tongue swirling around his shaft in a messy and perfect way as his boyfriend begins sucking him. _Holy shit_ Seb had never felt _anything_ like this. He’s so glad in this moment that he didn’t let his nerves get the best of him. He sinks back down blissfully into the mattress, moving his hands to grip Sam’s head. Sam continues to slide up and down over Sebastian’s desperate cock. Sebastian can’t take it anymore.

“ _Sammy…”_ He begs as his temperature rises. He doesn’t want the pleasure to stop, but he knows his release is coming soon.

Sam seems to understand and backs off a bit, not quite through playing with his partner. He wants more. A sudden wave of greed washes over him and he grips Sebastian’s thighs tighter. He slides his tongue down to the bottom of Sebastian’s shaft, licking and sucking for a moment at his balls before lowering his face further.

He moves a hand to cup Sebastian’s balls, gently holding them up and out of the way, exposing the tiny pink pucker about two inches lower. He flicks his tongue over its surface, listening to Sebastian’s desperate cries muffled above him. He relishes in the pleasure he’s providing his partner.

He runs his tongue all over the surface, carefully monitoring Sebastian’s reactions. His partner, much to Sam’s satisfaction, seems to be simultaneously completely relaxed and extremely excited. He replaces his tongue with a finger, massaging the outside of Sebastian’s hole as he looks up at his partner.

“ _Sebby,”_ he whispers seductively. “Can I go in here?” he asks gently pressing against the tight pucker. “Please, Seb, I want to be in here.” He waits a moment for Sebastian to catch his breath, continuing to play with his asshole.

“Ugh, Sam, you can be anywhere you want to be,” he whispers desperately, grasping at the younger boy’s head. “You can have all of me.”

Sam is thrilled with this answer. He moves his head up to get a glimpse of the tortured Sebastian writhing around on his bed. His breathing is heavy, face flushed, and his eyes are lowered seductively at Sam. He’s staring right into him. _Fuck,_ he’s hot. Sam stretches out to meet Sebastian’s lips for a passionate kiss, one hand massaging his hole while the other grips the base of his cock. He strokes him gently a few times, feeling him moan into his mouth until he’s satisfied.

He returns his face to the spot between Seb’s legs, stroking him slowly and avoiding the tip so he doesn’t finish too soon. He slides his tongue back to Sebastian’s sweet pink pucker and presses gently against it. With a little bit of resistance, Sam’s able to slip his tongue inside. Another sharp inhale from his boyfriend. He feels Sebastian’s fingers pulling at his hair and grasping at his shoulders prompting him to go deeper. He thrusts his tongue in and out, swirling it around inside his boyfriend, drawing out the sweetest moans.

“ _Saaaam…”_ he whines, unable to control himself.

“Does that feel good?” Sam asks, sitting up and inserting a finger into his boyfriend.

“ _Fuck,_ Sam, it feels so good,” He breathes in response.

Sam moves his face up to Sebastian’s ear and whispers his response, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to go ahead and assume that the boys have had a conversation about STD's and whatnot. Please practice safe sex, even oral sex.


	5. Oral Sex Part 2: The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^^^^

Sam’s hot breath against his ear and neck make Sebastian squirm underneath him. _Fuck,_ where did Sam learn all of this? And how was he so damn _good_ at it? Sebastian’s mind feels like jello. He can’t concentrate on any one thing, his mind darting around from one sensation to another, overwhelmed by the pleasure his boyfriend is giving him.

Sam moves his lips to meet Sebastian’s. He inserts a second finger and feels Sebastian’s breath hitch. He pauses.

“Is this still okay?” He asks, only moving his face an inch away from his partners. “I’ll stop whenever you want, just say the word.”

“Please don’t stop,” Sebastian responds desperately, grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him back into a hot, heavy kiss. Sam releases a low growl as he sucks on Sebastian’s lower lip, thrusting his fingers inside of him once again. Sebastian’s vulnerable desperation awakens something primal and instinctual inside Sam. He feels his desire growing from deep inside his body, warming him up through his core. He wants Sebastian so badly.

He slides his tongue deeper down Sebastian’s throat and curls his fingers up inside him, massaging a soft spot that has Sebastian melting underneath him. Sebastian is grateful for Sam’s mouth pressed into his to muffle the loud moans he’s unable to contain. He’s breathless. Sam’s touching him in all the right places.

How far was this going to go? Were they going to go all the way? Was he ready for that? Sebastian wasn’t sure, but he knew that he didn’t want to waste his time thinking about it. He turns his attention back to Sam’s lips, melting into them.

While Sebastian is wrestling with his thoughts, Sam’s mind is perfectly clear, concerned only with pleasuring his boyfriend. He’s wanted this for so long, and finally, Sebastian is ready to do it with him. He couldn’t be happier. He smiles a little into the kiss and, if Sebastian notices, he doesn’t bring any attention to it. He’s much too distracted at this point anyway.

Sam makes a subtle switch from pleasuring to preparing his partner. He did his research before-hand, and he’s pretty sure he knows what to do. He knows Sebastian needs to be loosened and relaxed before he can possibly take him. He begins scissoring his fingers gently inside Sebastian, moving them in and out so he can get accustomed to having something inside of him. It’s a little awkward but Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind.

Sam’s pants are becoming so uncomfortably tight. If he knew the night was going to end like this, he would not have worn skinny jeans. He’s not exactly small and it takes up a lot of room in his pants when he’s hard. He tries to push it aside without Seb noticing, desperate to relieve some pressure. He doesn’t want to unzip his pants yet because he doesn’t want to scare Sebastian or make him feel pressured. His number one priority is making sure Sebby feels comfortable.

However, Sebastian notices Sam’s struggle. He reaches down to grabs Sam’s arm, getting his attention, and pulls himself out of the kiss.

“You can take it out if you want,” he offers with an innocently seductive expression. Sam knows he’s not doing it on purpose, but the look on Sebastian’s face makes it so hard to control himself.

“No, it’s okay. I want you to feel comfortable, baby,” Sam answers reaching up to stroke Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian grabs his hand and moves it to cover his face.

“I do feel comfortable,” he responds shyly. “You always make me feel comfortable. I trust you, Sam.” He peeks out at him from between Sam’s fingers.

Sam freezes for a moment. He’s not sure how to respond. Sebastian’s face is obscured by both of their hands, but Sam can feel the heat coming off him.

“Take it out,” Sebastian urges. “Unless you wanted me to do it for you?” He begins reaching for Sam’s zipper, meeting his eyes as if to ask permission.

“Shit, Seb, I can’t say no to that,” Sam breathes and pulls his fingers out of Sebastian. He sits up into a kneeling position and reaches to pull his shirt over his head. By the time his shirt is discarded and he can see again, Sebastian has turned himself completely around, his face inches from Sam’s throbbing, caged cock. A deep inhale sneaks through his lips. He can sense Sebastian’s nervousness. Sebastian reaches a shaky hand to the button of Sam’s pants. Sam catches his hand reflexively.

“Sebby, please don’t push yourself. You don’t have to do this, I’m really okay.”

“I know, Sam,” he reassures. “I want to.” He looks up at Sam with his dark indigo eyes. Sam detects a jumble of emotions surging through them - excitement, nervousness, lust. He decides to trust his boyfriend and releases his hand.

Sebastian continues what he started, slowly unbuttoning Sam’s jeans and pulling the zipper down. It’s a little difficult considering how tight Sam’s pants are and how large his bulge is. Was Sam always this big? Sebastian remembers him being bigger than himself but being face-to-face with little Sam like this, his size is apparent.

“Sam… can I try?” Sebastian asks hesitantly as Sam’s erection pops out from his jeans, tenting in his underwear. Sweet relief. Sam is distracted by the sudden freedom. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life.

“What?... Try what?” Sam asks finally pulling his attention back to his boyfriend. It’s too late.

Sebastian acts quickly before he loses his confidence. He yanks down Sam’s boxers, taking half a second to stare down the giant dripping cock that emerges before closing his eyes and taking it into his mouth. It’s wet and warm and throbbing inside him.

Sam is caught completely off guard. He sucks in a giant breath as his cock is practically swallowed. He curls himself over Sebastian, gripping at his head and shoulders as he catches his breath.

“Holy _shit!_ ”

Sebastian is thrilled with this reaction. He grips Sam’s thighs in his newfound excitement.

Sam grabs fistfuls of Seb’s hair. He’s trying not to pull too tightly, but Sebastian just feels so _good_ around his cock. Sebastian doesn’t mind at all, in fact, it’s exciting him even more. He quickens his pace, sliding his tongue up and down Sam’s length, taking him as far into his mouth as he can handle.

Sebastian breaks away to catch his breath, but Sam scoops his face up to meet his own, smashing their lips together with almost too much force.

“ _Sam!_ ” Sebastian calls, breathlessly pulling away from the kiss. He breathes heavily for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His head is spinning. Sam moves his lips across Sebastian’s jaw, to his ear, down his neck. Sebastian lifts his chin, exposing more of his throat for Sam to ravish. Sam snakes his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. Their bare cocks are pressed up against each other and it feels so good. Sebastian surrenders into Sam’s arms. Sam reaches a hand up to cradle Seb’s head as he lays him back down on the bed.


	6. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian may be getting ahead of himself. But then again, maybe not. Sam's quite eager himself.

“ _Sebby…_ ,” Sam whispers against the skin of his neck, causing goosebumps to erupt over its surface. In that instant, Sam is back in control, turning Sebastian into a squirming, writhing mess underneath him. Sebastian doesn’t mind though, not that he has any time to think about it. Sam’s fingers are already making their way back inside of him. One finger, and then two. He slides them in and out, using his pre-cum and leftover saliva as a lubricant.

“ _Sebastian,_ ” Sam whispers again, running his free hand over Sebastian’s toned stomach. It was driving Sebastian wild. Sam never called him by his full name, but for some reason it was so fucking _hot_ right now. A soft moan slipped through his lips in response.

“Do you want to keep going?” Sam asks, planting more kisses along his chest. Sebastian can’t take it anymore. Impatience gets the best of him and the words are falling out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s saying.

“ _Fuck_ , Sam, are you going to fuck me or not!?” he whines.

Sam freezes, and jerks up to stare at Sebastian who suddenly realized what he just said. He’s blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact, trying his best to disappear into the sheets.

“I-I mean… if that’s… w-what you want…” Sebastian stutters, moving his hands to cover his face. “Shit, I… I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.” Sebastian is mortified. How is he going to come back from this? He must sound so _crazy_ right now! What is Sam going to think of him?

He dares a peak at his boyfriend from between his fingers. Sam is staring at him with a shocked expression on his face while he processes what his boyfriend just said. Sebastian can see the moment of realization, apparent by the way Sam’s eyes light up and his cheeks flush. Oh, Yoba, what has he gotten himself into?

“Is that what _you_ want, Sebby?” Sam coos curiously, bringing his face closer to his boyfriends. “I’m happy to wait until you’re ready, seriously. I don’t want you to do it just because I want it. I want you to want it for yourself.” His gentle voice is so reassuring.

“Sam, I might be a little nervous, but I’m still a man. I have… needs… and… _wants_ …” Sebastian trails off, embarrassed by his blatant honesty.

“So, it’s okay?” Sam asks excitedly, grabbing Sebastian’s hands from his face to hold. He reminds Sebastian of a loyal puppy. Well… maybe not a puppy. He’s far too seductive to be a puppy. Maybe he’s more like a savage wolf.

“I wouldn’t have let you go this far if it wasn’t okay,” Sebastian responds blushing brighter.

Sam is bursting with excitement and anticipation. His heart is pounding, and his face and chest feel so hot. He can’t believe he gets to have this beautiful man all to himself. And now, Sam will finally get to experience all of him. If his dick wasn’t hard as a rock already, it is now. He eagerly strips away the last of his clothing, discarding his jeans and boxers in a mess on the floor.

He spreads Seb’s legs apart slightly so he can slip in between them. He leans down to kiss his partner, pressing their erections against each other as he does. His hands are slowly wandering over Seb’s body, memorizing every curve and contour. This kiss is slower, deeper. It isn’t rushed, but very deliberate, and Sebastian can’t tell which makes his head spin faster. His hands instinctively reach up to tangle themselves in Sam’s golden locks. Sebastian can feel him pressing his hips into him, grinding gently against him.

“ _Sammy_ ,” Seb whimpers as Sam pulls away from his lips. He trails his fingers down to Sebastian’s entrance once again, pushing two inside of him. It’s much easier this time. His lips make their way to Seb’s ear, licking and sucking and whispering sweet nothings.

“Fuck, Seb, I’m so happy right now. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Sebastian’s hands are on the backs of Sam’s shoulders now, gripping against the sensation. Sam thrusts his fingers in as deep as they’ll go and curls them up into Sebastian’s soft spot. Sebastian gasps, digging his nails into Sam’s back and squeezing his knees against the larger boy’s sides, unintentionally pulling him closer.

Sam thrusts and scissors his fingers a bit more, biting and sucking the flesh of Sebastian’s neck and chest until he feels like he’s ready.

“I’m gonna put it in, okay?” he whispers to Sebastian, removing his fingers and pressing the tip of his cock against his worked asshole. “I need you to relax for me. It’s okay, I’ll take care of you, I promise. This might be a little cold,” he warns. He reaches up with his other hand and briefly caresses Sebastian’s cheek to reassure him before slipping his hand over the side of his mattress to grab the bottle of lube he has stashed there. He flips the top open and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle aside.

He lets most of the slick liquid fall from his fingers onto Sebastian’s waiting asshole before grabbing his cock and spreading the remaining lube over it. He leans in to kiss Sebastian once more before continuing, keeping their faces close together. He can feel the heat emanating from Sebastian’s entire body. They’re so close and there’s nothing but fleeting space between them.

Sam props an elbow next to Sebastian’s head, caressing his hair as he prepares himself to enter his boyfriend.

“I’ll be gentle, but you need to tell me if it hurts, okay? We’ll take this at your pace,” Sam whispers in his ear. Sebastian closes his eyes and tries his best to relax. He feels pressure and the warmth of Sam pressing against him.

He’s never done anything remotely like this before. Sure, he’s touched himself and they’ve touched each other, but Sebastian’s never been touched here before. It felt good when it was Sam’s tongue and fingers, but he’s nervous to take all of him. Sam’s _big_ and Sebastian is… not.

He takes a deep breath and pushes his insecurities away. It will be okay. He trusts Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparation is important!


	7. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it finally happens.

Now that the moment is here, Sam is suddenly feeling very nervous. What if it’s too soon? What if he hurts Sebastian? What if Sebastian doesn’t like it? What if he’s not ready for this and Sam’s just pressuring him? What if he never wants to have sex with him again? Oh, Yoba, what if he wants to break up!?

Sebastian senses the hesitation. He knows Sam well enough to know when he’s feeling anxious.

“Sammy, I want you,” he whispers, caressing his cheek. “I love you.”

Sam pulls up to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Sebastian isn’t sure, but Sam’s eyes almost look a little wet.

“ _Fuck_ , Seb, I love you so much,” he answers, burrowing his face back into Sebastian’s neck.

Seeing Sam nervous like this somehow washes all of Sebastian’s anxiety away. He finds comfort knowing he’s not the only one who’s a little scared. It gives him a new wave of confidence.

“Good,” Seb teases, “So are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna toy around with me all night?”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you alright.” A sly grin spreads over Sebastian’s lips. It’s met by a mischievous smile and lusty eyes from Sam as his worries melt away.

Sam let’s out a low growl as he bites down hard into Sebastian’s neck, dragging out a sweet moan from the boy. Sebastian’s breath gets heavy as Sam begins slowly working him over again. His hands move this way and that, sliding easily across his smooth skin. His tongue grazes across Sebastian’s ear. He moves his hips gently into Sebastian and his stomach rubs eagerly against Sebastian’s cock. There’s no anxiety left, only euphoria.

Sam lines his cock back up with Sebastian’s dripping hole. Being as gentle as he can, he slips the tip inside his boyfriend. Sebastian’s breath hitches. It’s bigger than he was expecting. He winces and subconsciously clings tighter to Sam. His asshole seems to be simultaneously trying to push him out and pull him in deeper and he doesn’t understand how that’s possible.

“Shh, it’s okay baby,” Sam coos, stroking Sebastian’s hair with his free hand. “I’ll stay here as long as you need.”

Sebastian takes a moment to catch his breath before nodding his head into Sam’s shoulder, urging him to continue. Sam does, slowly inserting more of himself.

It takes them a few moments, but finally Sam is all the way inside of him, and _fuck_ , does he feel good.

“Are you okay, Sebby?” He asks, sitting up to analyze his partner.

Sebastian’s eyes are shut tight. His brows are furrowed and he’s biting down pretty hard on his lower lip. One hand is gripping the bedsheets, the other slides down to Sam’s hip, holding him in place, begging him not to move. The way his body is slightly twisted, pushing his chest out, displaying his erect nipples to Sam is so sexy. It’s taking a lot of conscious effort from Sam to continue being gentle with him. He wants nothing more than to ravish the man beneath him, plunging him into a frenzy of wild desire. Sam snaps out of his horny daydreams to Sebastian’s hand pressing into his hip.

“Yeah… I’m fine, just… don’t move yet,” Seb gets out between heavy breaths.

“Of course, baby, whatever you need! And… I know this probably isn’t the best time to tell you this, but _holy shit_ , Seb, you are so fucking sexy,” Sam confesses with a blush. Sebastian peeks an eye open to smile as his own cheeks redden. A half-hearted laugh slips through his lips.

A moment passes before Sebastian releases his grip on both Sam and the bedsheet. The pressure in his backside has lessened and he certainly doesn’t want to take all night to have sex with his boyfriend.

“I think…” deep breath, “I think you can try moving now.”

Sam reaches down and grabs Sebastian’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’ll go slowly.”

Sam slowly pulls his hips back, until just the tip remains inside his boyfriend. He meets Sebastian’s eyes, waiting for his go-ahead. Sebastian tightens his grip on Sam’s hand and nods at him. Sam presses himself back in as slowly as he’s able to. Wow, Sebastian feels good around his cock. He had no idea he would be this warm and tight.

Sebastian catches his breath and Sam freezes.

“It’s okay… keep going,” Sebastian insists. He reaches his free hand around, grabbing a handful of Sam’s bare ass, pulling him in deeper. He winces but continues pulling his boyfriend deeper inside of him. It’s not as bad as it was before, and Sebastian thinks he’s starting to get used to it. It still feels… weird, but he read that the first time is always a little uncomfortable in the beginning.

Sam continues thrusting in and out slowly, being as gentle as he can. After a few minutes of this, it feels like Sebastian has relaxed a little around his cock. Sam is so focused on being gentle with his partner, immaculately absorbed in the task at hand, that he forgot to pay any attention to Sebby’s upper half. This is brought to his attention when a satisfying moan from his partner breaks his concentration.

Sebastian is enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would. Once he relaxed and got used to having Sam inside him (which took a little while because Sam is HUGE), it actually started feeling _really_ good. He never imagined having a dick inside him would feel good, but here he is, splayed out on his best friend’s twin-size bed, taking his monster cock up the ass and loving it.

Sam glances up at Sebastian. His pained expression has turned to one of sexual pleasure, his breathlessness turned to soft moans. He meets Sam’s staring gaze and his hooded eyes are filled to the brim with lust and desire. They seem to be begging Sam and Sam turns himself over to them.

There’s an urgency that wasn’t there before as Sam gradually begins thrusting harder and faster into Sebastian. He grabs Seb by the hips and uses it to gain momentum, pulling Sebastian in to meet his thirsty cock. Sebastian moves his arms above his head, gripping the pillow. This action puts Sebastian’s entire body on a beautiful display for Sam. He wants to mark him all over that glorious body, in places only he can see.

He bends over, continuing to pulse his hips, and begins sucking on Sebastian’s chest, just above his nipple. One hand supports his weight while the other trails along Sebastian’s stomach. His skin is so soft and feels so good under his fingers and tongue. He can’t get enough.

Sebastian can’t control the volume of his moans as Sam becomes more aggressive in his thrusting. It feels so fucking good and he doesn’t want it to stop, but he knows he’s getting close to finishing.

As much as Sam is loving the sweet sound of Sebastian moaning underneath him, he remembers the rest of his family is sleeping in the house. He cups his other hand over Sebastian’s mouth, an act they are both surprisingly turned on by.

“Sam, touch me,” he begs, his voice muffled against Sam’s palm. Sam happily obliges, reaching down to stroke Sebastian’s shaft to the rhythm of his thrusting.

 _Oh, **fuck**_ , is the only thought in Sebastian’s mind.

“Shit, Seb, I’m gonna cum.”

“Me, too,” Sebastian breathes. Sam continues to stroke him, working him closer and closer to his finish.

“Can I cum on you?” Sam asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he nears his release, his pounding become even more intense.

“Mmm, please,” Seb whines before his own semen spirals out onto his stomach. Sam’s finish comes immediately after. He pulls out of Sebastian, covering his chest in warm, white cum.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sam sighs, dropping gently onto Sebastian, squishing the semen between them.

“Ew, Sam, you just laid in all that cum!” Sebastian exclaims in a hushed voice.

“I don’t even care,” Sam responds breathless, wrapping his arms underneath his boyfriend and holding him around the waist. He nuzzles his head into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, a safe distance from the mess on his chest.

Both boys are breathing heavily, and their hearts are pounding against their chests. They stay just like that for a few moments. Finally, Sam breaks the silence, though he doesn’t move to do so.

“I love you Sebastian.”

Sebastian can feel Sam’s warm breath on his neck. His own cheeks warm quite a bit. How did he ever get so lucky to call this wonderful man his?

“I love you, too, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we're under the assumption our boys have discussed the matters of their sexual health. Please be responsible and use protection. Also, be gentle with your partner, especially if it's their first time. Your number one priority should be their comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at publishing a story in chapters, so hopefully it came out right. Sorry if the beginnings and ends seem a little choppy. I wrote the story as a whole and then broke it into chapters afterwards. If anything seems wonky to you, feel free to comment and I'll try to fix any errors. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
